


Lost in the Web

by marylizabetha



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylizabetha/pseuds/marylizabetha
Summary: This story follows the tale of Bob. From the moment the Web Riders rescue him from his capsule, till the moment he is reunited with Matrix, AndrAIa and Frisket.





	Lost in the Web

It is eerily quiet. Silence cutting through me like a knife. Driving me mad. The sound of my breathing suddenly seeming like thunder.

Soft light emanating from the top of my capsule every few nanos my only companion. My only company as I float weightlessly through the web. My only reminder that I’m still alive, for now. The life support system will only last so long. I drift in and out of consciousness. 

How long have I been here? Seconds? Minutes? 

I surely would die here.

It’s strange realizing how useless I am without Glitch. Without Dot and her plans.

Pain. I grab my chest, willing my heart back inside. I clear my mind of everything; of Dot and her plans, her raven black hair that was so soft to the touch, her smile, the way she looked at me when I saw her last...

Oh Dot...

I never had a chance...

I don't even know if she's still alive…

I drift in and out of sleep

They've been watching me. I know it. I see them out of the corner of my eye. They think I don't know. But I do. I see them.

There it is again! Disappearing behind the dust of a webula. I know it! I strain my eyes to see but my capsule turns and it disappears beyond the sight of the window. I scream and bang my fists against it. Like a wild animal in a cage. A crazed animal.

I’m not going to die here!

I breath fast and deeply for a few moments before burying my face in my hands.

Get it together Bob.

Finally, they show their faces to me. I wish they hadn't. I stare into the eyes of what was once a sprite. I can only tell because of the faded Icon on their chest. I stare into the eyes of what is now only a memory of what it once was. I see myself reflected in them.

The door is pulled off the hinges and I am ripped out of my coffin by the force of the web. One of them catches me. They work quickly as the pull a helmet made of old bones over my head and wrap me in the skin of a dead web creature. I feel myself lose consciousness as the throw me and the capsule in with the rest of their haul.


End file.
